Corporate Police Agency
The Corporate Police Agency (CPA) is a division of the Ashio-Ichibei Corporation. They provide basic law enforcement and security patrols for public and residential areas. They are a well trained and equipped force, capable of containing riots and preventing criminal agencies from getting out of hand. They work in conjunction with the Popular Data Assessment Association, which manages public records and pubic security camera systems. Patrol and Enforcement Teams The PETs, also known as Enforcers, are the regular "beat cop". They police areas by car or on foot, preventing crime where it is needed most. They are typically equipped with 9mm handguns, radios, soft body armor and their jitte, which serves as a "pain compliance" weapon, disarming tool and symbol of law enforcement authority. They are authorized to use lethal force against assailants armed with firearms. During riots, they equip riot gear and utilize tear gas and pain compliance to contain the rabble. Corporate Special Weapons and Tactics The CSWAT is the elite arm of the CPA, being highly trained (to a military standard), more motivated and even better equipped than the common beat officer. They typically wear advanced body armor, which includes a closed communications helmet and carry 9mm submachine guns. They travel in armored APC's and also have helicopter detachments for "heavy situations". They are used to quell riots, working in conjunction with the PETs when lethal force is required. They also operate as elite strike teams, performing raids on criminal targets. When the going gets tough, they equip high powered weaponry, including full on military assault rifles, grenade launchers and heavy weapons. Remote Drone Patrol Units RDPU's are robotic patrol units, typically taking the form of an undersized police car. They can operate on a basic AI, but are also capable of remote control. They are mounted 360 degree camera units, and always have someone watching them. They are typically used to perform back-street surveillance in areas that don't require officers (but benefit from legal presence) and to probe in dangerous situations. Allegations of Racism Numerous times throughout the Agency's history, it has been accused of racial elitism. While race based employability status is part of the Corporation's MO (which is within Interstellar standards as it is a private corporation), legal protection based on race is illegal within Interstellar standards. On numerous occasions, excessive force and disproportionate retribution have been practiced on non Japanese minorities, particularly those of non-White races. Poor ethnic neighborhoods are infamously unpoliced areas, which makes them prone to crime. All of these allegations have been declined, the Corporation stating that race-based law enforcement is against its Interstellar agreements and endangers their profit line by risking the lives of their consumers. Allegations of Excessive Force On multiple occasions private citizens have sought suit against the CPA on grounds of excessive force. In all but a few cases they have been dismissed for some small reason or another (the "New Cop" defense has become infamous because of it). Typically, an individual engaged in some non-violent or minorly crime becomes the subject of police violence, receiving pain compliance in disproportion to the crime committed. This is an especially common grevence with racial minorities. Common complains revolve around beatings received for petty theft, pimping/whoring or civil disputes. Allegations of Disproportionate Retribution On multiple occasions the CPA (in particular it's use of CSWAT) has received complaints regarding it's disproportionate levels of retribution against perceived threats. These range from murderous raids against pornography rings to excessive jail time for minor offenses. These typically tie into race, especially against non-White minorities. It often goes hand in hand with Excessive Force, especially where raids are involved. The most famous case was on 12 Jume 2392, when CSWAT units raided an underground "car dealership / chop shop", which was managed by Chinese immigrants. The gang, known as the Wu Tang Triad, was gunned down and their operation destroyed during the raid. While the media brought them up on numerous violent and illegal charges (including kidnapping, grand theft auto, hit contracts and "rape hotels"), an independent investigation into the matter yielded no such connection. Numerous community interviews connected the criminals only to unlicensed auto-mechanic work, illegal industrial salvage (which is where they acquired car parts) and unlicensed retail. While all serious crimes, none carried the death penalty. Further, it was proven that the Wu Tang Triad had no access to illegal weapons, and that CSWAT reports of them shooting first were falsified. The end result was Graft v CPA, and the result was that no private investigations could be carried out on official "CPA Crime Territory". The "new cop" defense was used to cover up CSWAT's "Firing First" fiasco. Allegations of Corruption Along with the above, there have been multiple accusations from private groups relating to Police Corruption. The mere fact that the CPA knows the existence of several gangs, Yakuza clans and other criminal groups yet does little to stem their activities is held up as proof of police corruption and bribery. All these have been officially denied. Category:Broken Ambition Category:The Corporation Category:Ousho City Category:Crime Category:Law Enforcement Category:Organizations